Some Friendly Advice
by Jedi girl Commissioner Kamiy
Summary: Mimi and Matt are all alone in Mimi's room at 10PM. Mimi's parents are on vacation. Oh and did I mention Mimi was being stalked by a killer?
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Some Friendly Advice

Author: JediDisciple. Gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so I'm not making any money of this piece of "work".

Summary: Mimi and Yamato are all alone in her huge empty house. Oh did I mention she was also being stalked?

Mimi looked at the clock on her room. It was 10PM and she wanted someone to talk to someone really bad. Both of her parents have left her alone and gone on a vacation. The maid had just left a few days ago because she was sick. Mimi was completely alone at her huge mansion. Seeing she had nothing to do, she got her cell phone next to her bed. She dialed Yamato's phone number. Yamato's mom picked up the phone. 

Mrs. Ishida: "Hello?"

Mimi: "Hi Mrs. Ishida is Yamato is at home?"

Mrs. Ishida: "Yes he is Mimi please wait a moment while I get him."

After a few seconds Yamato got on the phone.

Yamato: "What is it Mimi."

Mimi: "Hi Matt can you come over here for a little chat?"

Yamato: "Sure I'll come."

Mimi hanged up the phone. She had a weird feeling she was being watched.

It took about Yamato 15 minutes to arrive. Mimi wished Yamato got here a lot faster but realized that not everyone's parents had private planes like hers. She couldn't help being so rich now could she? Mimi stayed at the front door waiting for Yamato. When Yamato arrived she pulled him in quickly and locked the door. He was stunned at Mimi's actions.

Yamato: "What's your problem Mimi?"

Mimi: "Sorry Yamato its just I feel like I'm being stalked over the last couple of days. Both my parents have been gone for about a week already. The Maid left a few days ago and I just feel like I'm in danger'

Yamato: "whoa creepy"

They walked upstairs to Mimi's room. Their footsteps were the only sound echoing through the huge building. When they got into Mimi's room she quickly locked the door. Mimi then turned on the TV in her room. The news was on.

Mimi: "Well I wanted you to come over so we could just talk."

The real truth was that Mimi was getting very scared of being alone in her huge house.

Yamato: "Sure"

Mimi: "Ya of course."

Then they heard something interesting on the news.

News Announcer: "There have been some disturbing murders over the last couple of days. The victims have all been cut in the throat. The killer has yet to be found. The police say to be on the look out if you are a girl and home alone. He is a extremely armed and dangerous."

Yamato: "Son of a b^*t! I left my home to be here with you! That's it I'm outta here!"

Yamato got up and walked to the door. However Mimi stopped him before he could get out.

Mimi: "Please Yamato don't leave I'm really scared and alone."

She stared at Yamato with her puppy dog eyes. He felt really uncomfortable.

Yamato: "All right Mimi I'll stay a while longer for you."

They sat down on Mimi's bed. Yamato just realized that he was alone with Mimi in her bedroom! He wondered if he should make a move.

Yamato: "OK Mimi I shall stay for one more hour then I'm outta here all right?"

Mimi: "OK Yamato, thanks for being such a good friend."

Mimi moved close to Yamato and gave him a VERY warm hug. Yamato tired extremely hard not to make a move. They sat back down on the Mimi's bed.

Mimi: "So you look good Yamato."

Yamato knew Mimi had nothing to say. Oh course he looked good! All the girls in college wanted to be his girlfriend. But he didn't want to get into a commitment just yet.

Yamato: "Thanks Mimi you look hot too."

Mimi looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Yamato: "Well have you heard about Tai and Sora?"

Mimi: "Ya I have. They are starting to go out aren't they?"

Yamato: "Yes they are. It's about time. When we were at the digital world ten years ago I though they were getting it on."

Yamato looked at the TV the sports section was suddenly on. Yamato lost all interest in Mimi and stared at the TV to find out the scores. Mimi was a little jealous. How come all guys became zombies when some kind of sports was on TV. After a few minutes it was over and Yamato returned his attention to the pretty girl next to him. They started talking again. What they didn't notice was that there was a person dressed in a black ski mask and completely in dark clothing outside Mimi's window. The killer looked into the room clenching a long knife. He was very sure that these would be his next victims.

Mimi couldn't resist it anymore she pulled Yamato close to her and gave him a long and passionate kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a long time. Then Yamato pulled slowly away a little surprised at Mimi just did. Mimi spoke first.

Mimi: "Im so sorry Yamato, I don't know what got into me!"

It took a few moments before he could speak again.

Yamato: "Hey its all right Mimi!"

Then Yamato slowed pulled Mimi close to him and gave him a slow long kiss.

Then they started to put their hands all over each other. Yamato pulled off Mimi's hat and they both fell onto Mimi's bed. Mimi was giggling. They kissed slowly. Then they started to slowly undress each other. The killer watched outside.

****

(CENSORED)-WAHHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!!!!!

After an hours of their repeated "activity" Yamato and Mimi got dressed very quickly. Then the killer slammed through the window. Mimi let out a high pitched screamed. The killer held a long knife.

The Killer: "Pika Pika Pika chu!" (Now I will kill you!)

To be continued?

Should I continue this sick story? Tell me in the review! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Some Friendly Advice PART2

Author: JediDisciple. Gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so I'm not making any money of this piece of "work".

Summary: Mimi and Yamato are trapped in a house with a killer. Can Sora and Tai get there in time to save them?

It was 12AM midnight when Sora and Tai heard the telephone ring, they were however busy with a certain "activity". Sora was irritated, "Don't stop Taichi!" she screamed. Tai didn't want to stop but it could be someone important. He got off Sora and walked over to the phone. He hated when he was interrupted. Tai picked up the telephone in his college room.

Tai: "Hello?"

Yamato: "Tai get over here! The killer has trapped us in Mimi's house."

Tai: "What! Why didn't you call the cops?"

Yamato: "You know cops never get to the crime scene in time. So bring your gun!"

Tai: "What gun?"

Yamato: "Don't F*^k with me Taichi, bring it!"

With that Yamato hanged up the phone. Taichi held the phone not believing what had just happened. He looked back at his "room mate" Sora. "We have trouble Sora." Said Tai. Sora didn't really care who was just on the phone. She wanted to finish their pervious "activity" before they were interrupted. She grabbed Taichi on the back of the neck and MADE him finish their pervious "activity". Whoever that was on the phone could wait a few more minutes now couldn't they?

Yamato hanged up the phone. He looked at the pretty girl near him. "Don't worry Tai is coming to help us kick this killer's @$$!" said Yamato. Mimi was still uncomfortable. She was freaked out that a killer was in her house with a knife. It had been some kind of monster that came after them. A few moments ago they had ran away from the killer and into another room. Yamato tried to defend her but his punches and kicks had absolutely no affect on the killer. It was as though the killer was made of steel!

Then they heard the footsteps coming closer toward them. Thump, Thump, Thump. Mimi tried very hard not to cry or make a sound that might give away their location. The killer looked at his surroundings and still couldn't see them. It wanted to see some blood shed! Its twisted mind thought up hundreds of ways he could torture Yamato and Mimi. He would get his chance soon enough. "Pika Pika Pika Chu…" (Come out my little pets…) said the killer.

Taichi and Sora got dressed quickly in Taichi college room. Taichi got his gun from the bottom of his bed and put it in his pocket, he was going to need it. He gave Sora a quick kiss on the lips and they ran to his car. He started it and wondered if they would reach Yamato and Mimi in time to stop the killer at Mimi's house. It was 1AM in the morning and he was a little exhausted from his pervious "activity" with Sora. However he stilled cared deeply for his friends. He would make the killer sorry that he ever set eyes on Yamato and Mimi!

The killer knew where his two victims were hiding. He lunged at them but Yamato and Mimi managed to get out of the way just in time. Mimi let out another high-pitched scream. Yamato threw a chair at the killer but it had no effect like his punches or kicks. "What the F*^k are you?!" yelled Yamato. The killer let out a sinister laugh. "Pika Pika Pika Chu!" (You will die!) Laughed the killer. It knew what it had to do. Then it heard a car stop outside. For a moment it was distracted. Yamato pulled Mimi's hand and they bolted out the front door where Taichi and Sora were parked.

The Killer: "Pika Pika Chu!" (You will pay for that [b@$^@rds!][1]) It screamed!

Taichi jumped out of the car with his gun aimed at the killer. "Go back to hell you peace of s^!^!" he screamed. He pulled the trigger and the gun went off. The bullet hit the killer in the head. However the bullet had no effect. In the center of the killer head was a bullet hole. Green blood poured from the wound.

The Killer: "Pika Pika Chu." (WAHAHAHAAHAH guns won't kill me!) It laughed.

All of the former digidestined were shocked at this. Taichi jumped back into his car and started it. The car blazed forward at high speeds. However the killer kept on coming back. The killer started to chase after them! Yamato looked at horrid THING at what was chasing after them on all fours. "How the F^*k can that SOB run so fast?!". No one knew. Taichi then had an idea. "We better go to Koushiro's house. If anyone knows how to kill the THING that's coming after us its him!"

To be continued?

Should I continue this sick story? Tell me in the review!

   [1]: mailto:b@$^@rds!



	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Some Friendly Advice PART3

Author: JediDisciple. Gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so I'm not making any money off this piece of "work".

Summary: Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Yamato are driving to Koushiro's house to get "Some friendly advice" on how to kill the killer that's stalking them. But when they get there will Koushiro know how to help them?

Koushiro looked at his opponent at chess, which was none other then, his friend Jyou. He and Jyou had been college roommates for some time. They had been playing ever since 9PM; the time now was 2AM. Then Koushiro's phone rang. "Pardon me Jyou while I get the phone." He said. Jyou nodded and looked at his situation he was in the game. Koushiro went to his phone and picked it up.

Koushiro: "Hello?"

Sora: "Hey Izzy it's me Sora. The rest of the Digidestined and I will be going to your house so don't be surprised. A killer, I mean monster is chasing after us. We are going to your house since you might be able to help us to find a way to kill the killer!"

Koushiro: "You mean the killer that's been cutting throats."

Sora: "Yes. We will be at your place in 10 minutes so get ready. The SOB is chasing after us right now!"

With that Sora hanged up Taichi's cell phone. Koushiro held the phone for a few more moments lost in though then he hanged up. He walked back to where his friend Jyou was sitting. He put all the pieces of the chess game away. "Who was on the phone Koushiro?" asked Jyou. "We have trouble Jyou." Replied Koushiro.

Taichi car raced at close to 100MPH. The killer was still chasing after them on all fours. "What the F^*k is that thing?!" yelled Yamato. He looked for anything that he could use to stop the killer that was on their tail. Then he found something. He picked up the glass bottle and hurled it at the killer. It shattered on the killer's forehead and stopped him for a moment. Then the killer quickly recovered and went back to chasing them. Mimi noticed that the killer had a big hole in the center of its forehead. Green blood poured from its head causing some bad odors. Sharp pieces of glass were still stuck on the killer's head. The killer chased after them with its knife clenched between its teeth. Mimi couldn't help it anymore she leaned to the side of the car and vomited from the smell of the green blood.

Yamato then had another idea. He got everything he could find in Taichi's car and threw it at the killer. The killer noticed the projectiles thrown at him and tried to avoid the objects. However he got hit and stopped dead on its tracks. There was a big gash on the side of its leg. Everyone in Taichi's car cheered, Yamato had just bought them more time. After a few more moments they reached Koushiro's house. They knew the killer would be recovered soon and be back on their trail. It somehow had an enhanced sense of smell. Everyone got out of the car and ran to Koushiro's house. The door was open. 

Taichi: "Well Koushiro have you found a way to kill the thing that's coming after us?"

Koushiro was typing at his laptop. He was extremely busy. 

Koushiro: "Just a few more moments. I'm accessing the digital world to somehow bring back our digimon to help us." 

Taichi: "Good Job Koushiro."

Jyou noticed Mimi and awed at her beauty. He noticed she looked sick. Jyou went over to where Mimi was to see if she was all right. "You OK Mimi?" he asked. Mimi looked back at Jyou and saw that he grown since they last met. "Thanks Jyou I just vomited earlier." Mimi joked. Jyou took her hand. "Well there is some medicine that I left in the bedroom". Mimi looked into his eyes and knew what he was asking. "OK…" she whispered. The killer was close to his victims; he knew where they were since he had their scent. They could run but they couldn't hide! "Pika Pika Chu!" (They will die!) Laughed the killer.

Jyou and Mimi entered the room. Jyou picked up Mimi and carried then dropped her on the bed. Mimi giggled insanely. They started to kiss again and undress each other. Jyou took off Mimi's hat…

****

CENSORED! BWAHHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!

The killer reached Koushiro's house. It would finish what it had to do. Then Koushiro laptop started to glow and all of their digimon were transported to his home. Mimi and Jyou entered the room done with their pervious "activity". Suddenly the killer busted through the door laughing a sinister laugh.

Taichi: "Warp digivolving time Agumon."

Agumon nodded and warped digivolved into WarGreymon. He slammed through the killer sending him flying backward outside. The killer quickly got up. WarGreymon threw a Terra Force at the killer and it hit! When the smoke settled the killer was still in one peace! The Killer smiled an evil grin.

Koushiro: "Oh no the killer is a mega ultimate level digimon!"

The killer gripped its knife more firmly.

The Killer: "Pika Pika Pika Chu!" (Now you will die you [b@$t@rds!][1]) It yelled.

To be continued?

Should I continue this sick story? Tell me in the review!

****

   [1]: mailto:b@$t@rds!



	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Some Friendly Advice PART4

Author: JediDisciple. 

Email: Gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so I'm not making any money off this piece of "work".

Summary: THE CONCLUSION. Read parts 1-3 first. It is cooler when you have the WHOLE story. Remember the story with the "strange" killer? I know I should have finished this last week but I was busy with starting my Digimon Dark Visions saga.

The Digidestined looked in terror at the killer before them. This was it! They weren't running anymore! They would make their final stand here! The killer moved closer toward them. "Pikachu" (DIE) it said. "Everyone attack!" yelled Taichi. All of their digimon attacked the killer in their highest levels. After a few moments all of their digimon lay defeated on the ground. "WHAT THE F*^K is that?!" Yelled Yamato.

The Killer: "Pika Pika Chu!" (YOU CANT STOP FATE!)

Then out of nowhere a portal appeared behind them. Three people jumped out. It was a boy and a girl and a cat! They had big red Rs on their shirts. The girl with the red hair talked first.

Jesse: "Finally we found you!"

James: "Yes we were searching forever for you!"

The killer looked it them and slowed walked to where they stood. Suddenly uninterested at the Digidestined and interested at these three new faces he slowly walked toward them. "Hey guys I think he wants to kill us!" yelled Meowth. "NO way! This is a cartoon! We have contracts!" replied James. "Ya shut up Meowth!" Jesse Shouted.

James: "Prepare for trouble."

Jesse: "And make it double."

Then the Killer threw its knife and it went through the blue haired boy's forehead! Mimi looked away and barfed. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said Sora.

Jesse: "Holy S^*t!"

Meowth: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I forgot we aren't in the Pokemon universe! We CAN be killed here."

James: "OUCH! My head hurts!"

James pulled the knife out of his head to reveal a hole through his head. Blood started to pour from his head like a river. "EWWWWWWWWW" said Meowth. They ran back to the portal and it closed. The killer picked up the bloody knife and returned his attention toward the Digidestined. Taichi turned to Sora and kissed her on the lips. "Looks like we'll die Sora. I want to ask you will you marry me?" he asked. Sora started to cry loudly. "OH TAI! I do!" she replied. She hugged him and started to kiss him all over.

Yamato and Jyou turned their heads to Mimi. They wanted to ask her something. Then they saw her face and they both decided not to. Taichi jumped in front of the killer's path. "You will have to get pass me first you son of a B*^ch!" he screamed. The killer waved his arm and it cut Taichi arm. Sora looked at their fight and started to cry like crazy. Her tears came out of her eyes like a river. Koushiro looked at the killer and got an idea on how to kill it. "OK guys I will be back" he said. He went back into the house to get his "secret" weapon. Yamato joined the fight.

Taichi and Yamato teamed up against the killer. Taichi picked up a large stone and threw it at the killer's head. The killer only opened its fat mouth and swallowed it. "Pika Pika CHU!" (Good food!) It said. Yamato picked up a long staff and rammed it through one of the killer's eye. The staff went through its eye and went out through the back of its head. Mimi looked at the battle in front of her and barfed again. The stink of the old food was really getting pretty bad. Sora still cried like a baby in the background. Then Koushiro came out with a small bag. "This should stop it!" he yelled. He threw it to Taichi who caught it. He opened the bag and got the object out!

He threw it at the killer. The object latched onto the killer splitting him into several parts! Taichi and Yamato looked at the killer's parts in disguise. There was a large pool of green blood below them. The killer's eyes, hand and feet were still moving! "NICE mouse trap!" yelled Taichi.

Sora ran to Taichi and jumped into his arms. She giggled crazily and kissed him to the ground. They were going to get married! "COME ON guys get a room!" Said Jyou. Yamato looked at the killer's head. He removed the mask and it was a yellow mouse with red cheeks! "What the F^*K?!" he yelled. The killer still could talk. "PIKA PIKA CHU!" (I CAN NEVER DIE!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!) It yelled. Yamato raised his foot and stomped it over the killer's head. However it was still like metal!

Taichi and Sora were still making out like bunnies in heat on the ground. "I think I have another idea on how to get rid of this THING" Said Koushiro. He got out his laptop and got plugged in the wire to the Internet. He logged on and pointed his laptop at the killer's parts. After pushing a few commands the killer was transported away! "Where did he go?" asked Yamato. "I uploaded him as a story on to Fanfiction.net" he explained. "He is now on Fanfiction.net!" said Koushiro.

Sora and Taichi were STILL on the ground rolling around and making out like bunnies. They were VERY loud. "OH SORAAA!!!" screamed Taichi. "OH TAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sora. "OK everyone lets get back inside and give these guys some privacy," yelled Yamato. Everyone listened to what he said EXCEPT Sora and Taichi. Yamato looked outside and the only things he saw were Sora and Taichi STILL making out on the ground. Sora was giggling like a manic. They were starting to UNDRESS each other outside in the darkness. He doubted he would get any sleep in Koushrio house. Everyone started to leave to go home EXCEPT Sora and Taichi. Then Yamato had a question on his head he needed ask Koushiro. "Hey Koushiro can that killer ever get out of Fanfiction.net?" he asked. Koushiro looked back on him worried. "Yes he can. He WILL be able to come back! It is only a matter of time. When an author logs on to Fanfiction.net the killer will be transported out of the computer and WILL KILL THE USER in his home! So I DON'T LOG ON to Fanficion.net EVER again! OR You might get KILLED BY THE KILLER!" he said. 

The End?

****

THE KILLER: "PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUUUU!!!!" (YOUR NEXT BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
